In general, this invention relates to distortion in wide angle display systems and in particular to wide angle display systems wherein the display is generated by a raster scan performed by a modulated laser.
More particularly, this invention relates to a means for correcting pixel distortion occurring in .theta. mapped displays such as those presented by wide angle projectors driven by computer image generation.
Distortion in laser raster display systems may be considered as pixel displacements from their proper angular direction when viewed by the observer. Conventional techniques for correcting distortion include: CIG pre-distortion in which the CIG system generating the image remaps locations of computed pixels; and optical distortion compensation in which optical components are used to remap pixel locations. The CIG pre-distortion technique is expensive both in dollars and in decreased system detail capacity; also, CIG pre-distortion must be redesigned for different CIG implementations. The optical distortion correction technique doesn't work for wide angle displays where tan .theta. lens mapping functions are impossible to implement.